The happiness a sunset can bring!
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: hey guys i'm back! anyways this is just a cute one shot unless i get enough reviewers that want it to be more. anways inuyasha& company have defeated naraku and completed the jewel. inuyasha finally realizes what the meaning of true happiness is.....


A/n: I was taking pictures of the most beautiful sunset when I got this idea and I just had to write it down hope you like it.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't inuyasha.

Taro: hey….

Me: you know I love you.

Taro: sigh , I know . I love you to.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A raven-haired 18 year-old was sitting on a hill watching the sky turn pink and purple from the setting sun. As the fiery ball dipped down into the horizon, She sighed and fiddled with the pink jewel around her neck. He was going to kill her when he realized that she was out alone with the jewel. But she needed to come out here and watch the sunset just like her and her father had. She missed him like crazy her father had been her best friend it just wasn't fair that she'd had to lose him at such a young age. Her thoughts turned back to the young hanyou who most defiantly going to kill her. She knew he cared for her, but…

' He loves kikiyo I'm only here to protect the jewel, and because I promised him.'

She heard a rustling in the bushes. She knew who it was before he made himself known.

' Inuyasha'

He sat down beside her. She looked up into his golden eyes and he looked down into her hazel eyes.

" Kags, I told you not to wonder off, you could've gotten hurt."

"Gomen, I just wanted to watch the sunset. My father and me use to watch it together."

He gasped she never talked about her father. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

" Yasha?"

"hmm..?"

" uhh.." she blushed " how do you feel about me?"

it was his turn to blush and god knows he turned redder than his robe of the fire rat.

He took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart. Since nakaru was dead as was kikiyo he could tell her.

" I-I love you kagome"

she looked into his eyes shocked, she made sure that he wasn't lying before she responded.

" I love you too inuyasha I always have."

He smiled and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He leaned in and kissed her. It was short and sweet, he pulled away from her because he still had a lot to say.

" kagome, since I first met you I felt calmer, you were the only person who wasn't scared of me, the only person that didn't talk about me behind my back. You never thought I was worthless or a disgrace to be around and you showed me kindness, trust , support friendship, and you mended my heart with your love. Even when I was an idiot and ran after kikiyo because I was confused, You cared for me as a hanyou no one else besides my mother ever expected me like that. You helped me gain friends and happiness you showed me that even thought I was a hanyou I still deserved to be happy."

Kagome had tears in her eyes.

" inuyasha…"

" no wait let me finish, kagome I love you so much and don't ever wanna be without you. Will you be my mate?"

' she's crying is that good or bad?'

" yes I will."

He smiled and pulled her close to him. He kissed her with everything in him. She melted into him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

2 hours later…..

inuyasha carried his mate back to the village. She was fast asleep. The past few hours had worn her out. He looked down at the raven-haired goddess in his arms.

" your mine, and I'll never let anyone harm you I swear"

she moved a bit in his arms her hair fell away from her neck reviling the mark on her neck that claimed her as his. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Suddenly he smelled it .

' She's pregnant already'

he smiled happily, he was finally complete his other half was now resting peacefully in his arms and she was carrying his pup. He finally realized what it meant to be happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: well what'd think? Please R&R. come on you know you wanna press that pretty little button down there.

**Silent readers die!**

**Smiles sweetly**

now review please

taro sweatdrop's.

"uhhhhhhh….. sweetie your scaring them."

" opps sorry….bye guys!"

taro shakes his head at his mate ' she'll never learn'


End file.
